Namora Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Sea thieves Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Last of the Vikings | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Some Fish Story | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Terror Rides the Waves | Synopsis4 = On the lighthouse island of Gull Rock, Ezra Hanson the isolated sixty year old sits with is daughter Mary. Ezra has grown bitter as he believes that at his age he should be rich, Mary's attempt to cheer him up fail. Not far away, Namora decides to pay the Hanson's a visit. Along the way she is spotted by championship swimmer Jim Torrence who has developed a crush on him. Jim tries to catch up with her, but annoyed by Jim, Namora manages to out swim him. Namora pays a visit to the Hanson's and they are soon interrupted by Jim Torrence. Torrence listens to Ezra's bitter story about how his chances at riches were ruined on the day that he was ship captain and a storm caused his bosses ship to get caught up on the rocks, ruining the chances of Ezra ever commanding another ship again. He tells Jim that he hopes to win big money, and Jim decides to pay them leave. However, Jim goes to the mayor and tells him exactly what he heard expressing his concern. The following day a series of thefts are committed around the community carried out by a man wearing a hood. Recalling Jim Torrence's story about Ezra, the mayor and the sheriff pay a visit to Gull Rock and question Mary and learn that her father went to town earlier that day. When they ask Ezra if he is the Hood he flat out denies it. At that time Jim Torrence is in a meeting at the Salt Sea Canning Company with his bosses who are informing him that they are expanding their operations and an auditor will be coming by to look at their finances. Later, Ezra decides to take his row boat out to shore. He runs into Namora who tells him to hurry home early since he is being suspected of being the Hood. Along the way Ezra hears someone in the water calling for help. Ezra comes to his aid but it is the Hood who has set up a trap for him and easily downs the old man. The Hood ties Ezra up and leaves him on a nearby island. The Hood then goes to the Salt Sea Fish Company and knocks out the night watchman and robs the safe. Suspecting Ezra the sheriff calls Gull Rock and Mary learns the news. Fearing for her father, Mary has Namora go out to look for him. Searching the waters, Namora comes across his rowboat and finds Ezra's wallet with $300 inside. She then searches the nearby island and finds Ezra tied up. She learns that the Hood attacked him and when the Hood returns to the island the pair easily stop him. The Hood is unmasked and revealed to be Jim Torrence who was attempting to frame Ezra for his crime. After Jim is turned over to the authorities, Ezra is given a $500 reward and takes his daughter out to a fancy dinner. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * Marvel Mystery Comics * Namora * Sub-Mariner Comics | Links = * Namora article at Wikipedia * Namora article at Toonopedia * Sub-Mariner article at Wikipedia * Sub-Mariner article at Marvel Universe * Sub-Mariner article at the Marvel Directory * Sub-Mariner article at Toonopedia * Namora series index at the Grand Comics Database (creator credits) }}